This contract provides unique and quality-assured infectious reagents and resources to the scientific community for use in basic research and product development. The scope of this contract includes the acquisition, authentication, production, preservation, storage, and distribution of research and reference reagents to the research community. These reagents span the 270 pathogens in the Division of Microbiology and Infectious Diseases portfolio, and include the National Institutes of Allergy and Infectious Disease (NIAID) Category A, B and C Priority Pathogens up to Biosafety Level 3 (BSL-3) and emerging infectious diseases, including those identified by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC).